The Northmen Are Coming
by GreetingsDearie
Summary: When Bill and Sookie bring Eric information about a female vampire they met in Bon Temps that appears to be from his human past he finds it hard to believe them. But, he cannot deny what is right in front of him and it is about to change the dynamics of the vampire world in a way none of them could imagine. Eric/OC. Rated M for upcoming second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Saturday night in Fangtasia was by far Eric's favorite day of the week. It was a hotbed of gluttony, greed and lust. It was like a vibration in the air, he could almost taste the depravity taking place around him. Every so often a human would try and offer themselves to him, crawling on their hands and knees like the bottom feeders they were to his throne. Nothing pleased him more than to kick them away with a mere twist of his boot. "I am sick of these fucking fang bangers crawling all over this bar floor like maggots." His prodigy Pam said irritably in her feminine southern drawl. She always had a way with words when she spoke about something she truly detested. It was almost, poetic the way she could cut someone down to size with her words alone. "Now now Pamela, they may be maggots, but they are delicious maggots at least." He smirked.

"Oh slap me twice and hand me to my mama what does Bill Compton want now." Pam huffed as the sight of the surely vampire came into view. Bill had become somewhat of a regular around his bar in recent months. Ever since he started fucking that little blonde waitress he had been only short of asking Eric to wipe his ass for him. Right behind him was the blonde little doll herself. Her scent was still a smell like no other, as she entered the head of nearly every vampire turned... She smelled like she would taste like heaven, if Eric believed in such a thing. He was infatuated by her, she didn't smell human and her little mind reading abilities wasn't exactly a human trait either. No, there was something else there... Something... More. He knew Bill and Sookie had been having problems and he could not be any more pleased. He may get himself a slice of that southern pie yet.

"William, have you finally taken me up on my offer to become a dancer in my bar? I am sure Pam has a pair of hot pants that will fit you like a glove." He said casually as Bill came to stand before him keeping his little Sookie Stackhouse safely behind him.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private Eric. It's serious." He said gruffly.

Eric had no question in his mind it was likely not serious at all but alas he would listen to whatever bullshit was about to pour from his mouth. After all how could he pass up an opportunity to be in close quarters with that sweet sweet scent.

"Pam, you have the floor." Eric said rising from his seat and walking towards his office, it was a pleasant surprise when he entered it to see no one feeding or fucking on his desk. He did not feel like tearing anyone's heads off their shoulders. It was much too early in the night.

He took his seat behind the desk linking his long pale fingers together as he did so.

"What is the problem Bill? Did one of those horrible humans out there call you a mean name?" He smirked.

"Can you stop being a smart ass for ten seconds Eric!" Sookie snapped in her awful high pitched voice.

"I am listening to your nonsense on my bars busiest night am I not? What is the problem? My time is precious and you are wasting it."

"A new vampire has arrived in Bon Temps."

"And I should care about this why?"

"Because, she's been talking... Talking about killing Russell Edginton..."

The name alone made Eric's left eye twitch in anger. He had only recently learned that Russel was the cause of his families demise. He had been quietly plotting his vengeance but the ever alluring Sookie Stackhouse had on occasion been blurring his concentration. He was usually not one for humans but this one... She had something inhuman about her too.

"Well then, the best of luck to her I am still not seeing an issue here."

"She got talking to Bill at the bar the other night, she was hunting for some information on him... She had a lot to say, especially about his actions during your human time period."

Now that... That peaked his interest, he tried to remain nonplussed by this statement but he did sit straighter in his chair, suddenly they had his full attention.

"Go on."

"She said that he raided a seaside village she lived in, one in Sweden... She said his wolves killed many people for their possessions... Ring any bells?"

Ring any bells, it was like fucking Notre Dame at noon in his head at that moment.

"So, she was a villager from my own little home. Small world. Still, you have yet to present a problem to me."

"Well, we told her about you. Seeing as we all want Russel to cook like a turkey on Christmas morning and she looked like we just told her the boogeyman was behind her. She asked us if we were sure like ten times, asked where the bar was and then she took off... But the weird part was, it was like I could sense her, she was weird... she was a vampire but not a normal one. I felt like if I concentrated I would have been able to hear her thoughts." Sookie explained.

Eric was perplexed. Even if it was a woman he crossed paths with as a human he never did anything that would warrant that reaction... At least he didn't think he did.

"And this mystery maiden... Did she leave a name before she vanished into the moonlight?"

"Yeah she said it was Ingrid, Ingrid Renouf I think she said? It was some fruity European name anyway."

If Russel Edgingtons name made his eyes twitch in anger that name made his blood run as cold as the seas of his home country. This was obviously something set up by Russel... He would kill him a thousand times over for using her name against him.

"You were tricked, I know for a fact the owner of that name died as a human. This is just one of Russel's little games." He said bluntly rising from his chair. "If thats all I have a bar to run."

"Eric come on how can you be sure. I felt something, this girl could be what we need to take that slimy son of a bitch down!"

"I will say this once Sookie, I saw that person dead on the floor with my own two eyes... Make no mistake, this is a trick."

"Humor me. What did she look like this girl. Because I am sure as hell Russel wouldn't go to the trouble to find a damn doppelganger vampire that talks with a weird accent and has a weird aura all to have a laugh at your expense!"

Eric could not possibly bring himself to speak a syllable about her. How could he, his still dead heart felt a pain in it at the thought of it.

"Follow me." He said turning on his heels he headed towards the basement where he and Pam slept. Eric had very few sentimental items but what he did have he kept in a chest in the corner of his basement in Fangtasia.

"When Pam and I spent time in Italy we came upon a painter, I made him paint me this picture from my descriptions. When you look at this portrait and see that Russel is once again fucking with all of us you both can leave and go back to your own shit hole bar." He said in a voice that sounded calm but also gruff and irritated. He unlocked the chest taking a medium sized picture from beneath a few small trinkets.

The woman in the painting looked no older than 28 years old. She had deep red hair with shimmering copper undertones, her hair was braided along the sides but the rest of her locks flowed free in vibrant fiery curls. Her eyes were an icy electric blue and her skin was soft and pale, her cheeks had a light blush to them that matched the shade of her plump rose tinted lips. She had a small scar on the side of her chin and a wooden necklace around her neck with runic writing on it. Eric barely looked at it, every time he did he felt a sadness that he thought would make his legs buckle from under him.

When he turned it to Sookie and Bill they did not turn and leave as he had hoped. Instead, they exchanged a glance... A worried... Almost disbelieving glance.

"Thats her." Sookie finally said softly looking at Eric now with pity instead of annoyance.

"Eric, there is no question, that is her. Right down to the scar on her chin... Even the necklace around her neck. This could have been painted this evening." Bill interjected.

"Who is she?"

Before Eric could open his mouth his ears picked up Pam upstairs

"Oh my fucking God." Her voice sounded, she sounded shocked... Surprised? Nothing surprised Pam. The devil himself could stand before her at the bar and she would tell him to use a coaster or get the fuck out.

He set the painting down and moved at top speed appearing above the bar and next to his prodigy in seconds. She looked like she had seen a ghost, he followed her gaze across the room and when his eyes landed on what she was looking at his own legs nearly buckled beneath them.

There she was standing before him like he had pulled her from his own memory. She looked just as startled as himself and Pam. Her mouth was hanging open, she didn't move an inch... Then again, neither did he. It was like the room had stopped moving. It was like time had stopped existing. After what felt like hours he finally willed his mouth to move... Could it be, was it truly her?

"Ingrid?"

/ OK, I know this is a cliffhanger but I do not know what way this will be received. If you lovely people like it we will continue on. I can assure you I do have some pretty damn out there ideas for this wee fanfiction. A lot of gore, darkness, sexy bits... You name it! So, let me know if you like or if you hate. A girls gotta know.


	2. Control

"Alright, everyone get the fuck out." Pam piped up from behind her maker. For a moment she was met with annoyed grunts and stares but another determined yell and flash of her fangs later the room was clearing beautifully.

Eric and the other female in question had yet to move a single inch, even as vampires and nervous humans pushed out passed her the woman's gaze never faltered from Eric's. Sookie and Bill had been lurking in the doorway that separated the bar from the office their curiosity peaked. "Is she a family member? Sister maybe?" Sookie whispered to Bill. "I don't know, I don't know much about Eric's family he always spoke very little of them." He whispered back.

Eric had managed to make his mouth move long enough to say out her name as much as it hurt him to do so. The fact she did not reply instantly was making him question if she truly was standing before him or if this was really all a sick twisted joke. How could it be a joke? It was her right down to the way she was standing. Eventually it seemed she found her own voice...

"Eric."

She said it like a statement instead of a question, like she had no doubt in her mind that this was him and no one else. Her voice sounded like home, that sweet Scandinavian twang ringing in his ears as if he had only heard it yesterday. Her voice took him from his frozen state, it made him wake from the inner battle he was having inside his own mind. He moved to go to her quicker than he ever had in his vampiric life. he was in front of her before she had time to blink. Now up close he could see there was no mistake. She even smelled the same, her scent had been burned to his memory from the moment he was turned. He knew for that moment that words were impossible to convey his emotions so he did all he could think to do. He wrapped his arms around her lifting her a few feet from the ground he crushed his lips to hers. She tasted like heaven, no blood would ever compare to the taste of her lips. Every other woman he had ever been with paled in comparison to her. He felt her arms wrap around his neck her fingers tangling into his blonde locks. Kissing a vampire was nothing like kissing a human, it was more intimate... More heightened.

He could have kissed her for hours without speaking a word, he forgot he was standing in the middle of his bar, he forgot there were three sets of eyes on them, he forgot everything. He was kissing her like he was a dying man that would never kiss another woman again, perhaps he was trying to make up for all the kisses they had missed out on throughout the centuries. Perhaps he was just afraid that this was a dream and in a moment he would wake alone in his coffin. He eventually set her back down on her feet his lips slowly parting from hers. He could feel her hands resting on the tops of his arms just below his shoulders as his eyes opened to look into hers. Before a single word could be passed she raised her hand back and hit him with such force across the face that he stumbled back momentarily.

"Where the fuck have you been!" She said angrily a hand going to her hip.

There was a smirk on Eric's face as he responded to her "where have I been? Where have you been?"

"I have been in Sweden of course, I tried my best to avoid this shit hole country for as long as I could but when word got back to me that this is where Russel was calling home now I knew it was time I made the trip." She retorted.

"I am sorry who the hell are you?" Sookie interjected from behind them.

The woman that was known as Ingrid poked her head out from behind Eric "oh, it is you two nosey people from that awful bar." She said looking Sookie up and down nonchalantly.

"Can you two get the fuck out what are you still doing here." Pam snapped.

"It's quite alright Pam." Eric said gaining his composure back somewhat, it appeared that slap did him some good.

"Well you have already met Ingrid evidently, and per your earlier query no... She most certainly is not my sister."

"Then who is she?" Sookie asked again. Could he hear an air of jealousy in her voice? He was almost certain he could and by the look on Bill's face he wasn't wrong.

"Sookie Stackhouse you are as dumb as you look. Make an educated guess." Pam said impatiently.

"What she's like... your wife?"

"Yes" Eric replied bluntly.

"No." Ingrid interjected.

"Don't you lie you never married me." She said as she walked to stand next to him. She had an intimidating demeanor about her. She was a petite woman, her frame was small and slender and even in the black heels she was wearing Eric towered over her. Even so, it was clear she had the ability to make those around her she did not like nervous.

"Well I assumed you died Ingrid I couldn't exactly marry your corpse."

"Excuses Excuses Eric." She waved dismissively. She looked to Sookie and Bill "I am the closest thing to a wife he has lets put it like that. Well... I was when we were human anyway."

Her eyes went to Pam, her features softened from the scowl she had just been wearing when speaking with the other two annoyances. "I am sorry, have we met?"

"Oh, Ingrid this is Pam, my progeny." Eric said taking a step back so the two could meet properly.

"You knew who I was when I came in, you recognized me." Ingrid said to Pam.

"Well yes, he had a picture made of you years ago, we used to carry the thing everywhere we traveled it is hard to forget a face you have had to force into your luggage for a century."

This made Ingrid laugh, she knew Eric well enough to know he would not make just anyone his progeny. This Pam of his, she had spice... She made the human girl uncomfortable. She liked her already.

"Well, I am glad to see he has had someone to keep him in his box all these centuries. I know it is not easy. I hope he is paying you for charity work."

The fact that both Ingrid and Pam were sharing a laugh at his expense put him at ease. They were both equally important women in his life and he could not afford to have them hate each other.

His sights turned to Bill and Sookie "you two come back tomorrow night. We can discuss Russel then. Tonight, I will be otherwise engaged."

"Eric, we need to take care of this now! Every second counts." Sookie all but whined.

"Did I stutter? Bill take her outside before I throw her outside. Actually you know what, Pam... Do the honours."

"Oh, why it would be my pleasure." She smirked rising from her seat.

Eric took Ingrid by the hand and lead her into his office. He had so many questions, he still felt like she was going to disappear before his eyes at any second.

He pulled out two seats and sat in one.

"I need to know. What happened. I saw you Ingrid, you were dead, the wolves had savaged you... when I returned home your blood was the very first scent that hit me there." The memory of him returning to his old village a vampire and seeing that Russel had made a second sweep over his lands made his heart break and his blood boil. He still remembers seeing her lay there, her fiery red curls caked in blood, her creamy arms and legs destroyed by bite and claw marks. Blood, leaking from her plump beautiful lips. It was a memory that had haunted him for century upon century.

"While you were away hunting for your families killer Russel returned. He had heard you and the men had gone and saw it as a perfect opportunity to plunder more riches. I could have killed those damn wolves myself but they caught me off guard. I had been sleeping when the first one entered our room and attacked. I managed to kill that one out of sheer luck but I was injured and those mutts just kept on coming. I am sure when you found me that my heart was nearly dead, but clearly, somewhere there was a spark left inside me. My maker, whoever they are seen that. When I came though after I had been turned I was alone. I could hear a whisper of my maker fleeing in the distance but I never saw them. I never understood what happened... It was only thanks to our peoples lore that I managed to make out I had become some kind of creature of the night. I was still a brand new vampire when word got to me that you and your men had been savaged by something... I assumed that it was the same creatures that killed your family. Finishing the job. No one had any idea you walked away from that massacre."

He knew the people had assumed he had died, it made him furious that he ran away like a coward instead of facing his homelands. Everytime he thought of home he thought of his losses. It was tainted for him and it was all thanks to Russel fucking Edgington.

"I shouldn't have just left you laying there, I didn't know what else to do. Truth be told I was afraid to touch you. The way they left you... It's something I still have nightmares about."

"Well, there is no more need for nightmares. I am here now. Very far from dead and very pissed off that you have spent the last thousand years luring stupid little waitresses to your bed." She said with a wry grin.

"Well in a thousand years I have yet to find a woman that measures up to you."

"Oh, you will never find a woman like me. And if you do I will be forced to kill them."

This made him chuckle. As a human she was possessive and intimidating and as a vampire she was no different.

"I should have taken you with me on the hunt for my families killers. You landed me on my ass more times than any man."

"Someone had to keep an eye on the place while you were gone. Besides, if I had gone I am almost certain I truly would be dead now instead of sitting here talking to you."

She stood up taking a seat on the corner of his desk crossing one leg over the other as she did so. Like Pam she enjoyed the materialistic things in life. Even 1000 years ago she always liked to dress her best. She wore a fitted black pencil skirt with a tucked in royal blue silken blouse and a pair of nearly sheer black tights. The black stilettos she wore were sharp enough to stake through a mans heart. Just the way she liked them.

"You never liked being in control of anything, and now you are a sheriff and a business owner. I must say. I am shocked." She mused.

He rose from his chair moving one of her legs off the other so he could stand in between them "Oh now, I think you will find there was something I always very much enjoyed being in control of." He said in a husky tone lifting her chin up so she could meet his dark gaze. She brought something out in him he could not explain. She made him feel like a man. Not a vampire. Just a man.

"Oh, you were in control of that were you? That is funny I don't seem to recall it being that way."

"It would appear I need to refresh your memory then."

The tension in the room was so thick he could almost taste it. When their lips touched for the second time it was nothing but pure carnal desire. Her tongue ran along his bottom lip was his hand ghosted up her thigh. He placed his hands under her and lifted her up her legs winding around his waist.

He slowly made his way down to the basement kicking his coffin open as he did so.

"Would it kill you to have a bed down here." She murmured against his mouth.

"I don't usually bring women down here." He replied as he placed her on the base of his coffin.

"Well you do now so you better cough one up."

She said her hands running up his shirt and curling around the collar to pull him back down to her. Their kisses were more desperate now, hungry. She ripped his shirt clean off him the light sound of buttons hitting the cement floor echoing though the room. His skin was on fire where her hands touched, she was tracing every single pane of his torso as if she knew it from memory.

His hands made quick work of her own elegant blue shirt. He broke their kiss to rip it from her body and toss it to the side. He outwardly moaned at the sight of her beneath him. The only part of her torso remaining covered was a scanty piece of black lace one could barely call a bra. His fingers traced over her tattoos. Runic tattoos from her human life as a shield maiden. Looking at her like this... They could have been in any era at any time.

She hitched a leg up over his waist as he began kissing down her neck biting a little harder than he usually would on his way down. He knew he could be rough with her. She knew she could be rough with him. They were one in the same.

It was at this point he could feel the intense uncomfortable tightness around his jeans and by how her hips were grazing against his so could she. Like a man possessed he let the inner viking inside him break free. He tore her skirt from her body swiftly followed by her panties. Without a second thought he flipped her over so she had her back to him and pushed her face down. He knelt upwards frantically pulling at his belt to get it off. Her scent was already intoxicating his every thought, his every move. Gripping his member in his hand he plunged inside her without a moments warning.

They both cried out in unison as his hands found her hips he thrust in and out of her soft wet core like a demon. He could hear the sides of his coffin crack and bend under the force of her grip. They collided with each other with such force that there were brief moments of pain. Just as quickly as he had managed to get her face down she managed to get him on his back. Pushing him down she straddled his waist the gyration of her hips never faltering for a second. His nails dug into the sensitive flesh of her thighs as she bucked against him.

She was a vision from this angle. All Eric could do in between grunts of pleasure was marvel at her utter divinity. As her cries grew louder he could feel her hot wet walls tighten around him. He knew she was close and the sensation was dragging him right along with her. he ran his hand down her body slowly crawling to find her little bundle of nerves. His thumb lightly stroked her causing another scream to emit from her lips.

"Eric!" She cried.

Oh, hearing his name on her lips in such a way nearly turned him inside out. She dragged her nails down his chest the scent of his blood filling the room as she did so. It was all too much. All too intense. They were so lost in each other that when their climaxes hit it felt like it was coming out of no where. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed down upon them, the sensation felt never ending.

When it eventually subsided she slumped against his chest both of them utterly spent. His fingers trailed up and down her spine a smile of utter jubilant joy on his lips.

"I never thought I could hold you like this again."

"Well now you can hold me like this until time ceases to exist."

"When we kill Russel the authority will come after us you know." Eric frowned.

"Then we will kill them too. We are vikings Eric, we come in and we take over. It's about time we shake up this world we are living in. You were a king once... You can be a king again."

"Only if I can have you as my queen." He interjected.

"Then have me you shall."

/** Yes, its about time the vikings start taking shit over. Be warned, this is going to get DARK. A new creepy morbid era is coming for humanity, the vampires are finally going to take over. Yee Haw etc. **


End file.
